Alamo Empire
Though fairly recently re-established, the Alamo Empire has a long history dating all the way back to before the First Galactic War. Their primary goal is to unite all of the Ealdremen System under one banner; in their ideal galaxy, this affiliation would eliminate interfaction strife that has dominated the galaxy's history since space exploration began, and it would promote unity among all people. History The original Alamo Empire -- nowadays called the "Old Alamo Empire" to differentiate it from its modern incarnation -- was named for Delaaor Alaamo, a sabarian who was at the forefront of resisting Estvoldian occupation of Raljikka. She envisioned a united Raljikka, one that would be strong enough to push out the colonizers. Before she could enact her plans, though, she vanished without a trace. To this day, nobody is certain what happened to her, but her cause was never forgotten. One of her biggest supporters was a then-unknown rakko named Derrin Stormwing. Refusing to let Delaaor's efforts go to waste, he worked to bring her dream to fruition, calling it the Alamo Empire. The Alamo Empire gained support rapidly due to its creed of unity and pushing out the invaders that sought to subjugate them and strip their nations of all the wealth they had. Soon, it seemed that every major nation on Raljikka had sworn allegiance to High Emperor Derrin Stormwing. Things remained peaceful for a time; the Alamo Empire allowed the nations that it ruled over some degree of autonomy but helped them recover from the damage that the Estvoldians had brought with them. The Alamo Empire soon brought its ideals to the planet Sigzlor, which had suffered from Estvoldian occupation as well. They quickly gained a foothold there, and that was when the Estvoldians realized that this Alamo Empire was not going to fade out. They withdrew quickly, allowing the Alamo Empire control over Sigzlor but also giving themselves an opportunity to prepare for future conflict with this unprecedented multi-planet faction. That conflict came with the First Galactic War; the Alamo Empire intended to bring Gerualdi into its ranks, but the governments of that planet resisted, likely seeing allying with the Alamo Empire as just trading one master for another. Records vary on what transpired next -- if the Alamo Empire or Gerualdi struck first -- but a war broke out. The Veriol Alliance, consisting of allied governments from Estvoled, leaped to Gerualdi's aid, beginning the First Galactic War and the Alamo Empire's greatest enemy. The Alamo Empire lost the First Galactic War, but went on to win the Second Galactic War, securing the planet Beyne and adding it to its ranks. The Third Galactic War, however, began with the secession of Alamo-held territories -- mostly Sigzlor and Beyne -- that had grown increasingly furious with the Alamo Empire's methods and way of ruling, seeking independence for themselves. The Third Galactic War ended with the death of the last High Emperor, Derrin Stormwing IX, in the year 3045, and it seemed that the Alamo Empire would remain nothing but a long-dead aspect of history. Centuries later, though, after the Godbomb in 4100, the tattered nations of Raljikka were cut off from all other planets. Communication with the outside worlds had been lost. In this isolated petri dish, the ideals of the Alamo Empire -- a galaxy of unity and cooperation -- were found in history books that had survived the ordeal, and they appealed to the chaotic nations of Raljikka. After some discussion, organization, and more than a few squabbles, the sabarian Maalif Haanamo became the new Alamo Empire's first ruling regent. However, he insisted that he was not a High Imperator, and he appointed a council of advisors to this effect. According to him, the regent of the Alamo Empire was mostly a public figure -- a figurehead to rally behind. This distinction grew more muddled as subsequent regents were predominately military commanders used to giving orders. In the year 4336, the ruling regent Voll Tennjord declared himself the first High Emperor of the new Alamo Empire, declaring that the time for figurehead regents had passed. The council of advisors quickly dethroned him, but his words still resonated with the people -- just how long was the Alamo Empire to go without a true High Imperator? As a temporary measure, the Alamo Empire made the famous war hero Hretlakk Flametail the new regent while they searched for a suitable High Imperator. She was popular with the people, would not seek after power as Voll Tennjord did, and her appointment as regent would make the Veriol Alliance think twice about waging war against such a powerful leader. Government Traditionally, the Alamo Empire was headed only by a single High Emperor or High Empress who had several advisors. However, as the Alamo Empire struggles to figure out its identity in a modern age that balks at governments led by one individual with absolute power, they have a ruling regent whose power is kept in check by a council of advisors (no doubt inspired by the Veriol Council). At the start of The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, that regent is Hretlakk Flametail. Local governments are often controlled or connected to the military in some way. Even if the governments are technically autonomous, the police force will most surely consist of Alamo Empire forces, and the government will have support from the Alamo Empire in some way, be it in the Alamo Empire overseeing who is placed in governing positions or the Alamo Empire placing some of its own politicians in such positions. The Alamo Empire will have representatives in major territories' governments; while small nations will be self-governing for the most part, they will still have to answer to the Alamo Empire in some way. However, the Alamo Empire generally will respect local governments' customs and laws so long as they do not go contrary to those of the Alamo Empire. The majority of the Alamo Empire's politicians are hand-picked by already-existing politicians and officials within the Alamo Empire, whereupon they vote to allow them in or not. Although the people of the Alamo Empire do not vote directly for Alamo Empire officials, representatives can expect to have a short-lived term if their actions reflect poorly on the Alamo Empire. The highest-ranking officials within the Alamo Empire are popular with the people for one reason or another -- the Alamo Empire is all too aware that abusing power results in situations like the Nazdrovie Pact and the Third Galactic War. Idealogy and Culture The modern-day Alamo Empire is significantly more militaristic than its predecessor; noble families often have ties to the military, war heroes are glorified, and significant portions of the Alamo Empire's budget goes into building up armies and arsenals. Part of this is simply due to how the founding of the current Alamo Empire followed the Godbomb. A rigid, structured society was able to more efficiently rebuild itself, and direct chains of command helped reinstitute much of the foundations that were lost in the Godbomb's destruction. Over time, families who held political clout in the past were often able to secure positions of power in the military, and some new noble families rose up from their newfound military power. The emphasis on military leads to numerous citizens of the Alamo Empire, especially high-ranking ones, serving at least some time in the military. While there is no official draft, there are societal stigmas against not serving the Empire to the best of one's ability. To most, that involves going into the military or some kind of industry that directly supports it. Many will enter into the military after completing their education but prior to entering the workforce; the Alamo Empire has been known to help honorably discharged soldiers find work after their service is complete, and some facilities will not even hire someone who hasn't completed time in the army. The stigma against lack of service in the military is strongest in Streeg and Kes Joshawk, and it is weakest in portions of Dralvarus that are controlled by the Alamo Empire. The Alamo Empire does not believe in assimilation of its territories, though local governments are expected to answer to the Alamo Empire and will often have Alamo Empire representatives in office in some capacity. Nations who are part of the Alamo Empire are expected to have its citizens learn Alamin, but the Alamo Empire does not enforce this "law" as heavily as it may have before Standard Kylian became commonly used. Major Territories Raljikka *Bjotha *Harekkeim *Jeralden *Jolder *Kes Joshawk *Kes Vintur *Mikkil *Nebbnon *Njaldakk *Rackina *Sabaria *Streeg *Wargäreim Space *Station Derrin *Station Drejavikk *Station Dusktail *Station Kaqal-nu *Station Maurth *Station Scythefang *Station Skyless *Station Stormwing I *Station Stormwing IX *Station Toovang Category:Factions Category:No Spoilers